Princess Catra: Princess Prom
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Catra: Princess of Power, Catra is She-Ra and Adora has defected along with their squad except for Lonnie. Catra is excited to go to Princess Prom since it means dancing with Adora. Catra/Adora.


Catra could honestly say that life at the castle of Bright Moon was better than the Fright Zone, that was honestly not saying much though. It was mainly because she was no force fed propaganda by instructors and no more having to deal with Shadow Weaver.

Still it was nowhere near perfect, she found Glimmer and Bow insufferable but at least she still had Adora at her side. That made it worth it. Plus being on the side of the Rebellion meant she was free to take her frustration of the Horde out on their soldiers on battle so that was a plus.

She was trying to take a long lie curled up in the bed she was sharing with Adora because of course she did. Still her lovely dream (no it had nothing to do spending the rest of her life with Adora, what put that thought in your head?) was interrupted by Glimmer and Bow barging into the room to tell them about the invitations to the All Princess Prom.

They were explaining it together while Catra was making a futile effort to try and go back to sleep, "Well you 2 have fun at your stupid Princess Prom because I won't be going." Catra interrupted pointing them to the door making their eyes widen.

"It's a tradition Catra and a huge honour to go, not to mention if we are rebuilding the Princess Alliance then we may need She-Ra to try and convince Princess Frosta to come." Glimmer but Catra pretended she didn't hear them. Glimmer then glared at her while folding her arms, it was quite often for her to be put off by Catra's attitude as well as second guess her decision to allow her to come with them.

"Being She-Ra means that I get to beat up the Horde but nothing states I am obligated to go to some stupid Princess Prom. Go away or else you will find your curtains and bed shredded to pieces later." Catra demanded while giving out a hiss. Bow then whispered to Glimmer and they shared a look.

"But Catra, Princesses invited are allowed a Plus One and I am going as Perfuma's, Adora could be your Plus One, think of the both of you dancing and with Adora in a dress..." Bow muttered into Catra's ear.

That was playing dirty as they both could see what was between them both, Catra was not able to fight the image forming in her head and it was too tempting. "Okay, you losers win. I will go and I will get up now since I doubt I can go back to sleep now..." Catra told them in an agitated voice rushing past them.

Glimmer then decided to ask Bow what it was about him going as Perfuma's Plus One.

Catra passed several guards who nodded curtly, they were weary of her not only due to being a Horde soldier but she didn't exactly endear herself to them. Still she was respectful as can be as long as they stayed out of her way. Plus her being She-Ra and bringing some defecting Horde recruits probably helped give her some benefit of the doubt.

They were not bow and Glimmer were the worst part of staying in Bright Moon to her, they seemed determined to put Catra in their so called Best Friends Squad. The two were nothing more than situational allies at best to her.

She then looked down the stairs and saw the one she could safely call her friend Adora as well as Kyle and Rogelio. She gave a small smile to their direction, she definitely felt that Kyle and Rogelio were closer to being friends to her (she will hurt you if you suggest so however) and she preferred their company if only since it gave her some familiarity that helped her feel more at home.

She had been glad that Adora made it back with the Cadets like she had promised too; she also did a pretty bad job at hiding her glee when Adora told her that Lonnie didn't want to defect. She was the fellow cadet she disliked the most anyway.

"Hey Adora and you guys, glad to see you and I want to ask you something Adora really quick." Catra told them after sliding down the barrier pole of the stairs to greet them. "I have been invited to some All Princess Prom and I want you to be my Plus One Adora." Catra said with a smile dreaming of her mental image of Adora in a dress.

Adora looked uncertain and she replied "I don't know Catra, I don't think I would fit in well with functions such as these and I want to focus on training to fight the Horde so can you ask..."

Catra's smile froze and she felt her mental image shatter, panicking she was practically begging as she asked "no, no... come on Adora, please! I already told Glimmer and Bow that I would come and having you come and be my Plus One would make it all the more tolerable, if you come then I can safely ignore them so you have to come so... PLEASE!"

Catra was basically holding onto Adora's leg with tears in her eye and she was having a nightmarish image of her being curled up into a ball crying while Glimmer and Bow were holding hands and circling around her singing an annoying song about being best friends.

"Okay if it means that much to you Catra then I will come with you..." Adora told her and Catra jumped for joy her mental image of herself had just pushed past Bow and Glimmer to dance with Adora.

"Thank you Adora, we will have a great time..."Catra told her cheerfully while hugging her.

"Still, you could be a little more respectful to people who are just trying to be your friends, or are we just enough." Adora stated while Catra let go and gave a humourless laugh.

"Just you is enough Adora, but I don't know if Kyle and Rogelio count, considering they only defected because you asked them to. I bet they wouldn't mind me running off to join the enemy." Catra stated with a straight face and Kyle and Rogelio both looked down guilty, unable to deny her accusation.

Adora gave her a look and Catra sighed, "Still being in your company is still better than Glimmer and Bow so you two are not all bad. Plus Adora told me that you knocked out Lonnie with a broom, wish I could have seen that." Catra told them giving a small fist bump gesture to Kyle to which he just stared astonished before returning it.

So Adora must be rubbing off on her or the thrill of the Sword giving her the ability to be a hero. Though she did question for a millisecond:

Speaking of Lonnie, what was she up to in the Fright Zone?

Lonnie furiously was scrubbing the lockers of her old squad for who knows how long. Any free time she previously had been now spent either training vigorously or doing chores.

Shadow Weaver had been on a warpath when she learned that because of Catra, the rest of her squad had defected to the Rebellion. She refused to accept any excuse and she wanted someone she could take her wrath out on and Lonnie was that scapegoat.

It didn't help when Lord Hordak wanted to hear the details himself after learning the defection of an entire squad which included the most promising cadet in the entire Horde. It would have been better if she explained that she tried to stop them but it was a numbers game or that she fought valiantly against Adora but it was her superior skill that won the fight.

But no, she had to admit that while trying to convince Adora to leave Catra alone, she was taken out by Kyle the weakest Cadet in their squad, and he had used a broom to do it.

She was reassigned to the squad being led by Force Captain Scorpia and Shadow Weaver seemed dead set on making sure her time in her new squad was as miserable as possible. She told Scorpia to make sure she was trained harder than any other cadet and that she would now take care of all the chores for the entire squad.

She swore she would make her old squad pay including Adora and ESPECIALLY Catra!


End file.
